


Slip

by DealingDearie



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble wherein Kirk spills the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

Nyota wanted to wait, wanted to find the right moment, wanted to hold her tongue until she could murmur sweetly in Spock’s ear; she wanted it to be _special_ , wanted to be so near to him that she’d see the light flare in his eyes, but Kirk ruined surprises on a daily basis and her day of careful preparation was no exception.

At dinner, the crew sat down for a nice meal, curious as to why Nyota had cheerily decorated the small kitchenette and waltzed around the kitchen as if music was playing in her head, but no one asked. Spock had smiled at her displays, happy for the sake of _her own_ happiness, and was just about to eat a spoonful of the casserole that Bones had probably burned when Kirk, who’d been trying his hardest to uncover the mystery surrounding the Lieutenant, all but shouted “Are you pregnant?”

There was only silence as he turned to look at Nyota, and her look of intense disappointment and fury wasn’t lost on him. Spock’s spoon ceased to move, hovering just before his mouth, which still hung agape; he turned his head toward his wife, eyes widening. Everyone else seated at the table had a similar, stilled reaction.

Nyota gently set her silverware down, glaring at Kirk before turning to give Spock a slightly nervous glance. She nodded; Kirk was the first to jump from his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated.


End file.
